dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 42
November 5th, 2014 Skimming! Dash across the skies and deal punishment from above by unlocking the Aerial Movement Mode Variant: Skimming! Inspired by the character Mister Miracle, Skimming is a new way to soar the skies. Skimmers will have all of the benefits and reach of Flight, but they will animate in a cool new way. This is the first addition to movement since the launch of DCUO, and is a great way to differentiate yourself and express your character! How It Works: *A Respec Token: Movement Type is required in order to change an existing character's Movement Mode to Skimming. Once Skimming has been unlocked, all existing characters on your account are able to respec to this Movement Mode Variant as long as a Respec Token: Movement Type is used. *With Skimming unlocked any new characters created on your account will have access to this Movement Mode Variant in Character Create. *Unlocking Skimming does not modify any of your existing characters' current Movement type. *Skimming shares all feats, races, and trait functionality with other Aerial Movement Mode Variants (e.g. Flight). Progress Point System By popular demand, we've just finished a new feature called Progress Points! Progress Points are a new system for tracking the progression of a player within a specific instance and allows them to retain that gained ground. With Game Update 42 comes the first use of this system in Survival: Trigon's Prison. Behind the scenes, a progress point will be saved on your character for every round you reach. When your group wipes, or you re-queue for Survival: Trigon's Prison, and interact with the pedestal, you will see the available round choices for your group. Currently, the options are Round 3, Round 5, Round 7, and Round 9. Everyone in your group must have reached the desired round in order to skip to it. The selection UI will display which group members have access to which rounds. Once a player selects a progress point (round), a vote is sent to the rest of the group. If the vote passes, the event is skipped to the round selected. If the vote fails, you must start a new vote by interacting with the pedestal again. Please note, once a vote has started, no one can join the instance or interact with the pedestal. New in the Marketplace! All new Base item packs are now available! Jump head first into hazardous chemical research with the Industrial Research Pack, or start operating with the Hospital Pack. Armory *Fixed issue where armory swaps could cause slotted trinkets to not show up in the trinket slot Audio *The sound that plays when your On Duty queue pops has been replaced. Bases *Fixed a display issue with Orbital Strike. *Fixed some base items so they will now show the proper colors in decorations mode, including newer Survival: Trigon's Prison assets. *Generator **The Hero Steelworks Teleport destination has been moved to a safer location. Bounties *Lightning Strikes bounties will no longer fly too high. *The Enchanted Statue will now receive short breaks after being defeated. Current Effects *Fixed an issue where buffs triggered by a passive ability (like Tank defense buffs) would not appear correctly in the current effects menu. *Fixed an issue with scaled stat effects being displayed incorrectly in the Current Effects menu Duos *Supply Lines **Fixed an issue where players could have the final fight on the docks reset on them shortly after they started the fight. *Tunnel of Lust **There are no more floating cogs in the hallways of the Tunnel of Lust General *Improvements have been made to how we synchronize the client and the server to ignore internet hiccups or spikes in the client framerate. The result should be more responsive combat. *Added a Settings->Debug tab. This has one option called Option 1. This is a diagnostic setting to see how it improves lag during combat. If your combat responsiveness is acceptable, then you may not need to try this option. It is encouraged that PVP or dueling players enable this option and give us feedback on combat with this both enabled and disabled. If we find any issue with making this option available, we can remove it from the client without notice. Group & Raid Bosses *Reduced the health of level 104 and higher group and raid bosses. Loading Screen Tips *Fixed a typo in the "Deserting a group" loading screen tip. Marketplace *(PS3/PS4 ONLY) Fixed an issue in which leaving the Buy page of the marketplace before the preview is complete might create an erroneous order success message on the Items page. *Marketplace base items now stack in your Inventory. *Respec Token: Movement Mode has been renamed to Respec Token: Movement Type. *Corrected typos with Exobyte Data Legends descriptions in the Marketplace. Mods *Tactical Mods **Swooping Combos' and Exhilarating Dive Bomb's tooltip no longer states you can only have a max count of 4. Movement *Flight Skills **Low Pressure will now properly hit your target when they are above your character. Metropolis & Gotham *S.T.A.R Labs has gathered all of the Anti-Nth Metal Meteorites they could find in Metropolis and Gotham and are conducting additional research on the mysterious rocks. Link death *Loot baubles will re-spawn when players return from Link Death. *Fixed a bug where going to the disconnected screen due to inactivity, multiple account login kick, or server down when logging in, the "Exit" button would not let you exit the game. *Fixed an issue with group loot and Link Death. Operations *Mist Recovery **The random misted boss in New S.T.A.R Labs can no longer be attacked during the opening camera *A Black Dawn **The transport orbs' snare effect has been reduced. Powers *Gadgets **EMP Pulse is now properly vulnerable to interrupt. *Quantum **Singularity's projectile now flies through the air faster. *Nature **Harvest and Savage Growth will now trigger the Escalating Might tactical mods. *Light **While in damage role in PvP arenas triggering Consecutive Power refunds in a PvP zone will trigger Block or Interrupt vulnerability. PVP *Arena **Safehouse Rescue ***TheHostage Negotiator feat will update whenever a non-combat NPC is rescued regardless of who frees them. Feat contribution will be shared with the entire team of the associated faction. ***Updated Metropolis encounters to more reliably detect when the key is nearby. PVP Season 3 *Prefab Tier 6 Expert Mods have been added to PvP Vendors. *Synthetic Tier 6 Mods have been added to the vendors in Mogo and Ranx. Races *Enemies will no longer try to attack you while running the Gotham Otisburg Expert Aerial Movement Challenge (unless you attack at any point in the race). Raids *League Hall: Lockdown **General Kraze and the Berserk Burrower will now choose a closer target to blink to. *Necropolis **Boss doors now close more quickly. Survival: Trigon's Prison *Added a few new base item rewards to the Survival Mode treasure lists! Tutorial *The starting weapons can no longer be broken or deleted. UI *Added a visual bar during the "Test Microphone" voice option. Visual *Fixed an issue that was preventing animations from playing on form change. Voice *Fixed a bug with Settings->Voice->Chat Override Game Volume Control. Now it properly lowers all non-voice game volumes to the specified percent when multiple players are speaking at the same time. If a player's microphone is left open (green speaker icon), the game audio will be faded for the entire duration of the microphone being open. Setting this option to max disables this feature. *In the Voice options, "Chat Override Game Volume Control" has been renamed to "Game Audio Fade". *In the Settings->Voice options, "Enable Auto Tab Switch" has been renamed to "Voice Channel Switching". There are now 2 options "Auto" or "Manual". **'Auto' picks the most relevant voice channel as you play the game and is generally good for new players. **'Manual' means only you choose the current voice channel. *When using push to talk, the icon next to your name turns green when you press the push to talk button, rather than when you press the button and begin speaking. Weapon Mastery *The tool tip for Dual Pistol Mastery has been updated to state that Magnum Round Mastery may only be fired immediately after Slip Shot or Kick. Feats *Feats for the upcoming Legends PvE feature have been added to the Achievements menu. Check them out now so you can unlock any characters you might need before the event begins. News on the launch of Legends PvE will be coming soon. Missions *Rite Wronged **Fixed an issue where Bruno Mannheim would t-pose during the ritual. Category:Game Update